


Endless love (Jasico)

by MonsterrLz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Songs, Universe Alteration
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterrLz/pseuds/MonsterrLz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico es un chico con un secreto, pero no es el único ya que Jason también oculta algo. Con el paso del tiempo Nico se da cuenta que la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay the night

_Nico POV_

Desde que Nico tenía memoria que por cierto tuvo un pequeño fallo hace años, pero desde que había vuelto a recuperarla, su cumpleaños era una fecha que sólo celebraba con Bianca, después de su muerte nunca más habló al respecto, incluso lo había olvidado debido a sus constantes viajes al Inframundo y a otros lugares a donde su padre lo enviaba. Los últimos dos años había viajado mucho entre los dos campamentos, aunque siempre esperaba tener que ir al campamento mestizo por una razón: Percy Jackson. Llevaba años enterrando esos sentimientos, pero simplemente no podría hacerlos a un lado, seguía enamorado de Percy, cada día que estaba cerca de él hacia lo necesario para mantenerse a una distancia para evitar terminar cometiendo un error. Por suerte tenía a Jason que lo ayudaba a cubrir los ligeros deslices que llegaba a cometer, como su nerviosismo cuando Percy estaba cerca, Jason se había portado muy bien con Nico, incluso recientemente se había mostrado más preocupado por él, lo que se sentía bien ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo.

Tres días antes de su cumpleaños, Nico decidió pasar un tiempo en el departamento que tenía en NY, así que cuando termino con unos juicio complicados en el Inframundo, hizo los arreglos pertinentes para tomarse unas vacaciones. Hades le había obsequiado algunos aparatos para su propia seguridad, y así avisarle de la presencia de monstruos cerca, así que su departamento se había convertido en una especie de fortaleza para Nico.

Apareció cerca de Central Park, cuando una brisa alborotó su cabello Nico sonrió, se sentía en casa, estaba de buen humor así que decidió pasar por una hamburguesa con papas a Mc Donald’s, tenía que aprovechar, ya que en el Inframundo pasaba largos meses deseando unas papas fritas. Caminó a un local cercano sintiendo que su antojo crecía a cada paso, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía, a unos pasos de la entrada al lugar algo cayó sobre Nico, sin embargo sus reflejos siempre habían sido excelentes por lo que logró esquivar a Percy antes de que lo tirara.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Percy se encontraba muy orgulloso de sí mismo a pesar de que Nico no había caído en la trampa.

-Vine a saludar a mi primo- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Percy, así que Nico desvió la mirada

-No sé en qué clase de mundo vives, pero las personas normales no se lanzan sobre otras para saludarlas.

-Detalles, detalles… ¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en la ciudad?

-Algo así, he decidido tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones del Inframundo

-Que bien, todos te extrañamos Nico, deberías venir más seguido

-No me hagas reír Jackson, nadie en este mundo me extraña- habían llegado a un tema delicado, así que Nico decidió dar por terminado todo entrando al restaurante, sin embargo Percy lo siguió a pesar de que no había sido invitado- ¿ahora qué quieres?

-Vengo a hacerte compañía, además quiero unas papas

Nico compró comida para ambos y se sentaron cerca de una ventana, le agradaba cuando la luz iluminaba los ojos de Percy, era una lástima que no podía admirarlos como quisiera.

-Has cambiado mucho Nico- casi no se le entendió a Percy porque tenía la boca llena

-Todos cambiamos

-No me refiero a eso- tragó- me refiero a que te ves más… adulto. Nunca te he preguntado, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Esta semana cumplo 21

-¿En serio?, y ¿cómo vas a celebrarlo?

-Con un maratón de American Horror Story y pizza

Percy se quedó callado, pero Nico no le había mentido, no tenía grandes planes para su cumpleaños. Después de comer Percy regresó a su departamento que compartía con Anabeth, Piper y Jason, invitó a Nico a pasar pero él se negó, tenía que terminar con esta incomodidad de estar cerca de Percy. Al llegar a su departamento se sentó en el sofá y decidió ver un poco de televisión, hasta que se quedó dormido, despertó al siguiente día sintiéndose con antojo de pizza, por lo que salió a comer, se había saltado el desayuno, así que su hambre era un poco mayor a lo común.

Después decidió caminar un poco, le gustaba ir a parques, en ocasiones pensaba que el Inframundo era un lugar cerrado por lo que disfrutaba de lugares abiertos, mañana iba a ser su cumpleaños, ese pensamiento le llegó de pronto, deseaba que Bianca estuviera con él. Al mirar a los niños en el parque se fijó en uno, tenía el cabello del mismo tono que el suyo, incluso sus ojos eran parecidos, corría mientras su hermana y su madre lo miraban y reían, el niño debía tener cerca de 5 años. Era como verse de pequeño, tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes hubiera crecido en una familia amorosa y no en un casino mirando a personas jugar todo el tiempo.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño en donde Bianca aparecía, no hablaba pero Nico entendía a su hermana lo suficiente como para saber que ella le decía que lo extrañaba y que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños. Despertó justo cuando su hermana lo abrazaba, y como ya no pudo dormir fue a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, hasta que su estómago comenzó a pedir alimento por lo que salió a un café a dos calles por un panqué y un té chai, no lo había probado antes, pero resultó saber increíblemente bien, deseaba que cuando regresara al palacio de Hades alguien pudiera prepararlo.

Cuando regresó al departamento se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, eso no era bueno, pero no había rastros de destrozos, tal vez se trataba de un monstruo del tamaño de una persona, por un momento pensó en no entrar y buscar un lugar donde quedarse, pero la curiosidad fue más grande, así que decidió entrar. Todo estaba ordenado, no había rastro de algo extraño en la sala, así que tal vez estuviera en su cuarto o en la cocina, tenía que registrar, iría primero a su cuarto. Cuando pasó cerca de una esfera que avisaba cuando un monstruo estaba cerca notó que no estaba iluminada, a lo mejor ya se había ido, de todos modos entró a su cuarto a cerciorarse.

Apenas abrió la puerta vio a Percy, Jason, Frank y Leo en su cuarto.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron

Jason fue el primero en abrazarlo, Nico seguía sorprendido de verlos ahí.

-¿Cómo supieron que era hoy?

-Percy nos dijo que era esta semana, así que le preguntamos a Quirón si sabía exactamente qué día, tuvimos que sobornarlo con uno de sus discos viejos- respondió Jason

Percy se acercó para abrazarlo, Nico sabía que tenía que abrazarlo pero Jason no lo soltaba, hasta que Percy le dio un codazo. Abrazar a Percy había sido algo que deseaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse ansioso al respecto. Leo y Frank sólo le estrecharon la mano y murmuraron un “feliz cumpleaños”.

-Ven, dejamos el pastel en la cocina

Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que la cocina estaba decorada con algunos globos y en una mesa había regalos.

-Hazel te envía este- Jason le pasó una caja forrada con papel morado- quería venir, pero insistimos que tu fiesta de 21 tenía que ser una fiesta de chicos.

Nico vio brevemente como Jason le guiñaba el ojo y con la cabeza señalaba discretamente a Percy, a veces quería ahorcarlo por ideas como esa. Pero le encantaba tener a Percy en su departamento.

Cortaron el pastel que tenía la frase “Feliz cumpleaños Nico” decorado con un cráneo, ese fue el desayuno de Nico, parecía ridículo que nunca antes hubiera intentado esto.

Al terminar, Percy sacó un iPod con unas bocinas y puso música, Jason hizo que Nico abriera los regalos, empezó con el de Hazel que había sido un álbum pequeño con fotos de ellos dos, Frank le había regalado un libro que tenía un payaso un tanto escalofriante en la portada, al menos era gordo, le serviría en el Inframundo; Leo le había regalado un reloj pequeño, Piper le había mandado las primeras tres temporadas de una serie sobre un detective llamado Sherlock, el regalo de Annabeth había sido un juego de ajedrez, Percy le había regalado 10 pares de calcetines, todos ellos rídiculamente coloridos y el regalo de Jason había sido una sudadera que decía Mitomagia, ese había sido el regalo que más le había gustado.

Pasaron el resto del día hablando y comiendo, un cambio extraño en la rutina de Nico, fue hasta la noche que Percy sacó tres botellas de alcohol de una bolsa.

-Vamos a celebrar tus 21 años como se debe Nico

Nico no había tomado alcohol antes, Jason captó eso y le prometió discretamente que lo cuidaría. Cerca de la media noche Frank y Leo ya se habían quedado dormidos en la sala, no habían tomado mucho pero se les habían subido muy rápido las bebidas que Leo había preparado y que Nico no se atrevió a probar. Percy estaba en la etapa de querer cantar todas las canciones de su iPod, eso le parecía muy gracioso a Nico, había escuchado la canción de “my songs know what you did in the dark” antes, pero nada como la versión de Percy ebrio. Cuando terminó Percy se encontraba a punto de quedarse dormido, a pesar del estado en el que estaba Nico reconoció eso.

-No me dejes a solas con él- le pidió a Jason

-Pero creí que querías…

-Olvida lo que creíste, no me dejes solo con él

Sólo había dos opciones en ese momento, o dejaban a Percy dormir en la sala con Frank y Leo, o lo dejaban dormir en el cuarto de Nico.

-Ven Percy, te haré un hueco en la alfombra de la sala

Al escuchar eso Nico se sintió más tranquilo, y Percy cooperó sin hacer preguntas, cinco segundos después ya estaba dormido en la alfombra junto a Leo, habían tenido que mover la mesa de centro para que durmieran los tres.

Nico se arrastró a su cuarto y Jason lo siguió, Nico estaba más borracho que Jason, así que él tuvo que ayudarlo a acostarse y se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

 

_Si hubiera estado despierto se hubiera enterado que Jason se quedó mirándolo antes de quedarse dormido, y que sonrió cuando Nico se acercó a abrazarlo en sueños._

_Si hubiera estado despierto se hubiera dado cuenta que Jason acarició su cabello hasta que se durmió y que le cantó Stay the night, una canción que era un gusto culposo de Nico._

_Si hubiera estado despierto se hubiera dado cuenta que había alguien que moría porque Nico lo viera como veía a Percy y que por esos sentimientos se había alejado de su novia con pretextos como esta fiesta._

 

_Pero hay cosas que simplemente difícilmente podremos ver… y esa noche fue una de ellas._


	2. Breath Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tiene 23 años, durante este tiempo su relación con Percy lo atormenta y pronto recibe una noticia que trae algunas revelaciones incómodas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las canciones que dividen esta parte de la historia son Breath Me de Sía, Hate to see your heart break de Paramore y Elastic Heart de Sía.   
> La idea original era elegir una canción por parte pero no pude evitarlo... todas encajaron en lo que quería escribir así que lo dejé así.

**Breath me**

Nico

Para Nico su enamoramiento con Percy estaba en un punto muy delicado, por una parte no podía escapar de sus sentimientos hacia él y por otro estaba desesperado por sentirse así, ya había agotado todas las formas posibles por tratar de evitar esos sentimientos e incluso terminarlos, creía que con pasar mucho tiempo en el Inframundo rodeado de muertos y asistiendo a juicios iba a olvidar al hijo del dios del mar, pero todo eso había sido inútil, incluso su padre Hades parecía sospechar sus intenciones, así que lo mandaba con más frecuencia a realizar tareas en el mundo de los mortales, lo que hacía que de alguna forma se encontrara con Percy. Al principio lo había evitado pero resultó que no importaba lo que Nico dijera, Percy iba con él y se aseguraba de no separarse del hijo de Hades, por lo regular la cosa empezaba bien, se ponían al corriente y eso estaba bien para Nico, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo Percy hablaba más sobre los planes a futuro que por desgracia incluían un futuro con Annabeth, eso era como un golpe para Nico ya que tenía que mantenerse alegre por su amigo, incluso había veces que tenía que ayudar a Percy para hacerle un regalo a su novia.

Cada vez que veía a la pareja, Nico se desmoronaba por dentro, quería gritar pero no lo hacía, lo único que podía hacer era hablar con Jason, que siempre había sido un buen amigo y escuchaba a Nico con mucha paciencia.

-Vas a tener que hacer algo con lo de Percy- Jason repetía constantemente eso, pero Nico sólo movía la cabeza negativamente.

-No puedo, lo he intentado todo… yo, entiendo que él jamás se fijaría en mí, ¿quién querría a alguien tan roto como yo?- Nico se miraba las manos, a pesar de los años de amistad con Jason, le daba pena que lo viera así.

Ambos semidioses se encontraban sentados en una banca en Central Park, Nico había activado un radar que le había regalado su padre para avisarles si un monstruo estaba cerca, pero hasta el momento nada ni nadie los había interrumpido.

-No digas eso Nico, yo…

-Jason, aprecio que me escuches, pero no tienes que hacerme sentir bien, sé perfectamente lo que soy y eso significa que tendré que conformarme con ver a Percy con Annabeth, casarse, tener hijos y todas las tonterías que hacen las parejas- Nico comenzó a llorar pero se secó las lágrimas antes de que cayeran por sus mejillas- ¿Jason?

El hijo de Júpiter lo miró, en su rostro se veía preocupación, Nico se sentía agradecido por tenerlo como su amigo, siempre había estado con él y sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuera.

-¿Podrías abrazarme?- Nico le hizo esa pregunta con un poco de miedo, a pesar de los años no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo tocaran ya que tenía miedo a ser rechazado, odiaba sentir el disgusto o miedo de las personas cuando estaban cerca de él, por eso había decidido no volver a tener contacto humano, pero la verdad es que lo necesitaba, quería sentirse sostenido y quería que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Jason abrazó a Nico sin decirle nada, lo cual agradeció, solo así el hijo de Hades pudo sentirse seguro, siempre había tenido que esconderse de los demás y por ese breve momento quería sentirse querido, aunque sea un poco, a pesar de lo egoísta que sonara eso.

-Nico, no me gusta verte así, ¿puedo hacer o decir algo para que te sientas mejor?- dijo Jason mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sólo quiero que seas mi amigo Jason, eso es todo lo que pido

Después de unos instantes más, se separaron y Nico desapareció entre las sombras, dejando a Jason clavado en el mismo lugar por otros 15 minutos, mirando el lugar en donde Nico di Angelo desapareció.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

Nico fue a parar a una playa desierta, hacía tiempo que acudía a ese lugar a pensar, le gustaba la tranquilidad, pero en estos momentos no podía dejar de llorar, en verdad quería sentirse feliz por su amigo pero no podía evitar que su corazón se rompiera cada que los veía besarse.

 

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

Aceptar que le gustaban los hombres había sido un proceso difícil para Nico, pero estaba en eso, hasta el momento sólo lo sabían Jason, Hades y Perséfone, quién ahora se portaba más amable con él.

 

-¿Nico?- la imagen de Percy surgió frente a los ojos de Nico, quién fingió que no estaba llorando- ¿dónde estás? Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-Ahorita no puedo Percy- la voz de Nico sonaba a punto de quebrarse

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Necesito de tu ayuda- Nico vio como Percy acercaba algo para que lo viera- le pienso pedir matrimonio a Annabeth.

 

Al escuchar eso Nico sintió que todo estaba perdido, sabía que este día llegaría, pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto.

 

-¿Vendrás?

-No puedo Percy

-Es increíble que no puedas ayudar a un amigo.

-¿Acaso no siempre hago eso?- Nico estalló- Siempre que lo pides estoy contigo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer si Percy Jackson necesita que lo ayude tengo que ir, ¿pues sabes qué? Olvida que existo por una maldita vez, déjame en paz. Estoy harto- con un movimiento de la mano hizo que la imagen de Percy se desvaneciera.

 

_Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

Apenas volvió a estar solo, las lágrimas se derramaron por montones, parecía que no iba a poder detenerse esta vez.

“No sé si pueda con esto”, pensó Nico mientras miraba el mar, respiraba de manera entrecortada mientras se secaba desesperadamente las lágrimas.

Después de calmarse Nico decidió ir a ver a Jason, al menos podía hablar con él sin que lo juzgaran. Así que decidió aparecer en su departamento, cuando se acercó a tocar la puerta escuchó gritos, tal vez su amigo necesitaba ayuda. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia la sombra de las escaleras para poder aparecerse en el departamento escuchó que las voces pertenecían a Jason y a Piper.

-¡ESTOY HARTA JASON!

-No entiendes Pipes…

-Claro que entiendo, siempre ha sido él- Nico se detuvo en la puerta, jamás los había escuchado discutir y en esos momentos no sabía que hacer- Desde que Nico regresó todo ha cambiado entre nosotros, siempre cambias los planes que tenemos para estar con él. Pero hoy fue el colmo, habíamos hecho esa reservación para hoy y como el señorito tenía que estar con su amigo, yo tuve que quedarme como idiota en el restaurante porque mi supuesto novio no apareció.

Nico estaba congelado en la puerta, y así lo encontró Piper cuando salió del departamento, le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y volteó a ver a Jason.

-Al menos ten el valor de aceptar lo que sientes Jason, está claro que salgo sobrando- la hija de Afrodita se fue del lugar con un paso firme.

-Yo… creo que llegué en un mal momento- Nico se sentía incómodo por lo que parecía había provocado en la pareja, así que decidió ir a otro lugar.

-No Nico, espera- Jason lo tomó del brazo- quédate.

-Pero tu novia…

-Creo que el término correcto es “ex-novia”- Jason hizo una mueca- esta no ha sido la única pelea que hemos tenido.

-Lo siento si arruine tu tarde

-No lo hiciste

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Nico vio como la mano de Jason lo sujetaba, a veces pensaba que si no fuera por Jason, se habría convertido en fantasma desde hace mucho tiempo. El hijo de Júpiter lo mantenía aferrado al mundo de los vivos, era de las pocas personas que esperaba a Nico cada que subía a la superficie y sabía que también él junto con Hazel quienes lo extrañaban mientras no estaba.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

 

Al final Jason lo soltó y le hizo una seña para que entrara a su departamento, Nico lo siguió y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Percy le va a pedir matrimonio a Annabeth- soltó Nico- quería que lo ayudara… pero no pude- otra vez rompió a llorar, pero a diferencia de en la playa, esta vez había alguien que lo abrazo mientras se desahogaba.

-Lo siento mucho Nico, si yo pudiera…

-Ya has hecho mucho por mi Jason- ambos se soltaron- soy una mierda de amigo- las lágrimas regresaron con más fuerza- ahora por mi culpa tu novia se enojó contigo.

-Hey, Piper y yo ya habíamos tenido problemas… hoy se juntó todo.

-Aun así, deberías estar con ella- Nico se secó las lágrimas con su sudadera que le había regalado Jason hace dos años por su cumpleaños, por tantas veces que la había usado, la palabra “Mitomagia” se veía gastada, pero eso no le importaba a Nico, le gustaba usarla porque lo mantenía caliente, algo que como hijo de Hades era necesario si quería evitar formar parte del Inframundo de manera permanente.

-No quiero estar con alguien que me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero, además ella sabe que eres mi amigo y que para mí la amistad es muy importante, viene en el paquete “Jason Grace”, si no puede con eso… creo que está claro que estaremos mejor así.

Nico veía a Jason sorprendido, la verdad es que no entendía mucho de las relaciones pero en las películas que había visto, cuando una pareja rompía había alguien de los dos que hacía lo imposible por arreglar las cosas, pero su amigo se veía tranquilo.

 

 

**Hate to see you heart break**

Jason POV

 

Lo que había acabado de pasar con Piper era algo que para sorpresa de Jason lo hacía sentirse aliviado de alguna manera, tenía que admitir que hacía tiempo no se sentía a gusto con Piper, pero había decidido no decir nada para no lastimarla. Por desgracia no podía estar completamente feliz, Nico estaba muy mal, desde que se había enterado que Nico sentía algo por Percy y veía como el hijo de Hades hacía un esfuerzo increíble por manejar sus sentimientos algo había despertado en Jason, era difícil de nombrar a ese sentimiento, ya que por una parte quería ser amigo de Nico, sabía que ese chico necesitaba amigos y se había prometido que él sería uno de ellos y que haría lo que fuera para que Nico se sintiera bien.

 

_And I, I hate to see your heart break_

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

_But I've been there before_

_And I, I hate to see your heart break_

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

_But I've been there before_

-¿Quieres que prepare algo?- Nico negó- ¿Ya comiste?- Nico volvió a negar- ¡Nico! Tienes que comer algo.

-No puedo Jason, cuando estoy alterado no puedo comer.

-Vamos, tienes que comer, has estado viajando en las sombras y necesitas recuperar fuerzas- Nico seguía en su lugar, ya se veía un poco más calmado, pero Jason no se iba a conformar con eso, tomó a Nico del brazo y lo arrastró a la mesa- voy a preparar pasta y quiero que termines tu plato.

Mientras Jason preparaba la comida, recordó las veces que Nico le había contado lo mal que se sentía de no poder superar sus sentimientos por Percy, aunque el hijo de Poseidón era una buena persona eso no impedía que Jason a veces quisiera golpearlo en la cara por hacer sentir mal a Nico. Cerró los ojos por un momento para calmarse, necesitaba pensar en algo que lo tranquilizara y su mente lo llevó a recordar cómo Nico se veía mientras dormía, había sido hace dos años cuando se habían quedado a dormir en el departamento de Nico porque era su… ¡Dioses! ¡El cumpleaños de Nico! ¡Mañana era 28 de enero! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

De pronto recordó que Piper lo había hecho  acompañarla a los viajes que su padre había hecho como gira para su más reciente película, apenas había regresado hace una semana, jamás se había sentido tan agradecido de estar en la ciudad, el viajar con Piper y su padre había sido la experiencia más agotadora de Jason, no entendía cómo había personas que podían soportar vivir así, con los reporteros siguiéndolos a todos lados mientras otras personas les tomaban fotos, Jason estaba casi seguro de que podía tapizar su departamento con las fotos que le habían sacado en esas tres semanas de viaje.

-Jason, creo que el agua para la pasta está lista- la voz de Nico hizo que Jason regresara a la realidad- te perdí por unos momentos, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, estaba pensando en la horrible experiencia que fue viajar con Piper y su padre

-Vamos no creo que haya sido tan malo

Jason prosiguió a describirle el viaje, lo que sorprendentemente hizo que Nico comenzara a sonreír, así que exagero un poco en algunos detalles hasta lograr que el hijo de Hades soltara una carcajada. En el tiempo que llevaba siendo amigo de Nico eran pocos los momentos en que se le veía así, y Jason había aprendido a atesorarlos porque sabía que eran escasos, Nico había pasado por momentos horribles aunque no lo admitía, vivir solo por años cuando tu hermana acababa de morir y tener que arreglártelas mientras un fantasma loco te llenaba la cabeza con ideas no debió ser fácil, por eso admiraba a Nico, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado podía llegar a sonreír y cuando lo hacía parecía un chico normal.

_Love happens all the time_

_To people who aren't kind_

_And heroes who are blind_

_Expecting perfect scripted movie scenes_

_Who wants an awkward silent mystery?_

“Ten el valor de aceptar lo que sientes”, esa frase regresó a la cabeza de Jason mientras comían, había logrado que Nico se sirviera una segunda porción, de pronto una sensación apareció, era como cuando no podías responder a algo pero sabías que conocías la respuesta, solo que no podías decirla en voz alta. Tal vez Piper solo lo dijo para molestar, como sea, tenía que pensar en lo que iba a preparar para mañana.

-Gracias Jason, creo que es mejor que me vaya

-No creo que sea una buena idea Nico, ¿por qué mejor no te quedas?

-Creo que ya hiciste mucho por mí

-Vamos, sabes que no quieres regresar a tu departamento, necesitas compañía- Nico pareció pensarlo un momento y al final accedió a quedarse.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo películas en el sofá, había momentos en donde Nico saltaba emocionado y se acercaba a Jason, ahí era cuando el corazón del hijo de Júpiter se ponía a latir más fuerte.

_For all the air that's in your lungs_

_For all the joy that is to come_

_For all the things that you're alive to feel_

_Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal_

Cuando anocheció Jason le ofreció a Nico su cama pero este se negó, fue algo en lo que Jason no logró convencer a su amigo, le dijo que estaba bien dormir en la sala ya que el sofá era bastante grande para él y estaba muy cómodo, aun así Jason le prestó suficientes cobijas por si tenía frío.

-Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa me dices

-Jason, ya has hecho mucho por mí- Nico se acercó a Jason y lo besó en la mejilla- gracias.

El beso hizo que Jason sintiera que una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo, y como hijo de Júpiter era algo que podía soportar, pero esta vez fue diferente, de pronto Jason había encontrado la respuesta y se sentía más despierto que nunca.

**Elastic Heart**

Nico POV

 

Mientras Nico trataba de dormir la imagen de Percy aparecía constantemente en su mente, trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero le era imposible, ¿acaso alguien lo estaba castigando? Porque lo estaba haciendo muy bien, vamos no sólo era gay, estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Percy Jackson, el semidiós más increíble que había conocido desde que tenía 11 años. A veces maldecía el momento en que él había llegado a rescatarlo a él y a su hermana de la mantícora.

 

_And another one bites the dust_

_Oh why can I not conquer love?_

_And I might have thought that we were one_

_Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

Nico finalmente abrió los ojos y pasó los brazos atrás de la cabeza mientras miraba el techo del departamento de Jason, bueno, tal vez había exagerado en que Percy era el semidiós más increíble, Jason también tenía lo suyo, desde que lo había visto pelear le había quedado claro que su entrenamiento como romano había dado como resultado a un arma increíblemente mortífera. Pero Nico no se encontraba en una situación que requiriera armas, estaba en una encrucijada.

 

_And I wanted, and I wanted it bad_

_But there were so many red flags_

_Now another one bites the dust_

_Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_

Desde que había vuelto a confiar en las personas se había llevado un revés, la primera persona había sido Percy, lo que fue por una parte bueno porque podía estar cerca de él, lo malo es que el sentimiento no era mutuo, a veces se preguntaba ¿qué se sentiría que alguien te mirara como Percy miraba a Annabeth?

-Creo que eso nunca lo sabré- murmuró para sí

Ya había aceptado que no podría odiar a Percy y alejarse de los demás no había sido una buena idea, por eso le gustaba estar con Jason, era como su ancla personal.

_You did not break me_

_I'm still fighting for peace_

Habían sido muchas noches que Nico pedía un poco de paz, pero nadie lo escuchaba y los sentimientos de impotencia y abandono aparecían en su lugar, así que pasaba las noches en vela mirando el techo de su cuarto en el palacio de su padre en busca de respuestas o miraba por su ventana del departamento que tenía.

-Por favor- volvió a murmurar

_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_

_But your blade it might be too sharp_

_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_

_I may snap and I move fast_

_But you won't see me fall apart_

_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

Nico se giró y miró hacia la tele, tal vez si la prendía podía distraerse, pero lo más seguro es que Jason despertaría y no le parecía justo, dijera lo que dijera creía que su amigo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que había pasado con Piper. La vida siempre da sorpresas, pensó, desde que tenía memoria había tenido que enfrentarse a cosas extrañas y recientemente eran cosas peligrosas, pero Nico a veces se imaginaba como una espada que era afilada cada vez que se usaba, pero eso había sido muy cansado porque tenía que estar a la defensiva. Ahora se imaginaba como algo más flexible, pero irrompible, así podía tener una carga más ligera sobre sus hombros.

 

_I've got an elastic heart_

_Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_

Tenía que reconocer que nuevamente Jason había ayudado a ese cambio, ya que siempre que estaban juntos Nico había aprendido lo que era tener un amigo que te escuchaba cada que tenías algo que decir y que se alegraba de estar contigo, era como aprender a nadar, al principio Nico había tenido miedo de acercarse a Jason, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se había acostumbrado mucho a su compañía incluso ya lo buscaba, ahora le parecía natural llamarlo cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien.

 

_And I will stay up through the night_

_Let's be clear, won't close my eyes_

_And I know that I can survive_

_I'll walk through fire to save my life_

Nico suspiró y volvió a acomodarse sobre su espalda, esta iba a ser una noche muy larga, con suerte lograría dormir un par de horas, esto era raro ya que normalmente cuando viajaba en las sombras se cansaba demasiado y entraba en algo que Jason llamaba “coma profundo”, pero esta vez se sentía demasiado inquieto o ¿había algo más?

Trató de recordar la última vez que había hecho un viaje largo por las sombras, su padre le había encargado una misión que resultó más complicada de lo esperado, pero Nico como siempre logró cumplirla, aunque por un momento creyó que no lo lograría, sin embargo había sido entrenado por diversos guerreros en el Inframundo, así como Percy y Jason, él también era un arma muy peligrosa, sobre todo para los monstruos. Era considerado como el lugarteniente de Hades, y Nico se sentía orgulloso de haber logrado tantas cosas y más que nada, se sentía bien al saber que su propio padre lo respetaba y tomaba en cuenta su opinión.

_And I want it, I want my life so bad_

_I'm doing everything I can_

_Then another one bites the dust_

_It's hard to lose a chosen one_

-Tal vez, este es el final- murmuró al techo- Percy se va a casar

El peso regresó a su estómago, como cuando se enteró de lo que Percy estaba planeando, no podía hacer nada, lo más seguro es que hoy o en los próximos días, el hijo de Poseidón le entregue el anillo a Annabeth que por su puesto le dirá que sí.

-Amor, amor, ¿para qué sirve?

Bueno, si se ponía a pensar, no era exactamente amor, de acuerdo a lo que había leído una vez en alguno de los libros de su padre, el amor era un sentimiento o estado en donde dos personas están compartiendo un sentimiento, y hasta donde sabía, Percy no sentía lo mismo por él, así que no podría ser amor.

-Soy un idiota

_You did not break me_

_(You did not break me, no)_

_I'm still fighting for peace_

Entonces, ¿qué es el amor?, ojalá alguien le pudiera explicar qué se siente que alguien se preocupe por ti, que compartan momentos agradables, que te apoye y escuche cuando lo necesitas, que además en esa relación, ambos puedan ser mejores personas, que cada que están juntos surjan chispas entre los dos. Le tomó a Nico unos segundos captar que ya sabía que era todo eso, pero no podía ser… ósea Jason era su amigo, y los amigos se preocupan por uno y obviamente pasan momentos gratos juntos y todo lo demás, pero Nico reconoció que cada que Jason lo tocaba era como si una chispa saltara e iba a parar en el lugar donde lo tocó.

 

_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_

_But your blade it might be too sharp_

_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_

_I may snap and I move fast_

_But you won't see me fall apart_

_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

-No, no, no… no puede ser, Jason es mi amigo, no puedo joder otra amistad.

Nico se puso de pie y se puso los tenis, no se había quitado la sudadera para dormir, y ya había aceptado que no dormiría esa noche. De pronto, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y comenzaron los flashbacks de todas las veces que Nico y Jason estaban juntos, habían sido demasiados, la verdad es que cada que Nico estaba en la ciudad buscaba a Jason para pasar el rato y él nunca se había negado, nunca se había puesto a pensar, pero no había una sola ocasión que Jason le dijera que no. Tal vez lo que pasó con Piper no fue la primera vez…

Pero Jason lo veía como un amigo, incluso bromeó que para su cumpleaños número 21 le había llevado a Percy, para sorpresa de Nico el nombre ya no le produjo nada, había algo nuevo y esta vez Nico sabía de qué se trataba.

_I've got an elastic heart_

-Mierda- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, tenía que salir de ese lugar.

Comenzó a ir hacia la puerta pero justo cuando rodeaba la mesita de centro se pegó en el pie y soltó un grito de dolor que hizo que en menos de lo que esperaba apareciera Jason en la sala.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito salir

-Nico son las 3 de la mañana

-¿Y? Tengo que salir

-¿Vas a volver?

Nico se quedó en silencio y Jason entendió que no regresaría, Nico miró al piso con tal de no seguir viendo a Jason.

-Tengo que irme

-¿Qué pasa Nico?- Jason se acercó lentamente a él, llevaba la parte inferior de una pijama de los vengadores, parecía que eran de los que dormían sin playera. Cuando se acercó, Nico pudo olerlo y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar sus sospechas.

-No es nada Jason, solo tengo que irme, creo que ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí y tengo que regresar a mis tareas en el palacio de mi padre.

-No te creo, puedo ver que algo te pasa, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

-No me pasa nada

-¿Es por lo de Percy? Nico, no tienes que huir de él…

-No es eso- Nico comenzaba a ponerse ansioso con el interrogatorio

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Nada- se mordió el labio

Jason se acercó más a él y lo tomó del brazo, su tacto era tibio y Nico deseó poder entrelazar su mano con la de él, pero sólo se quedó viendo como Jason lo sostenía, un gesto que era común para ambos, pero que ahora Nico no podía soportar.

-Suéltame Jason, tengo que irme

-Escapar no servirá de nada Nico

-Al menos me dará tiempo

-¿Tiempo para qué?- Nico jaló su brazo y Jason lo soltó

-Pasa pensar unas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?- Nico se quedó callado pero juraba que Jason podía escuchar su latido que se había disparado en ese momento- ¿por qué no me dices?

-No es tu asunto Grace, mira, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí pero tengo que irme.

Nico salió del departamento deseando que Jason lo siguiera pero no fue así. La historia se repetía y no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que hacer algo para impedir que todo se arruinara de nuevo, tal vez si dejaba las cosas enfriar ahorita que empezaban todo se solucionaría.

Con esa idea en mente Nico se fundió en las sombras y llegó a su cuarto en el palacio de Hades, miró como nada había cambiado en ese lugar que sería su hogar el tiempo que fuera necesario con tal de olvidar esa idea estúpida de que sentía algo más por Jason Grace.


	3. Loving him was burning red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tiene 25 años y se ha convertido en un semidiós al que todos admiran, hay demasiadas historias de él pero hace dos años que sus amigos no lo han visto. Sólo Jason cree saber la razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez las canciones elegidas fueron: Red de Taylor Swift, Misguided ghosts de Paramore, That's what you get de Paramore, Listen to your heart de Roxette y Give me Love de Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Después de un año de no escribir nada escribí la parte más complicada hasta el momento, jamás había escrito algo que tuviera que corregir demasiadas veces.

Red

 

**JASON**

Central Park era el lugar al que siempre iba a correr en las mañanas, les decía a sus amigos que sólo lo hacía por costumbre pero la realidad era que todos los días Jason esperaba encontrar a Nico di Angelo, a veces se imaginaba que lo encontraría sentado en una banca o recostado en el pasto; habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo vio y desde entonces había hecho todo lo posible para buscarlo hasta que se dio cuenta que el hijo de Hades no quería ser encontrado.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_

 

Al parecer este día sería como los otros y no vería a Nico, así que decidió regresar a su departamento, al detenerse cerca de un puesto de periódicos se dio cuenta que era 28 de enero, ese día Nico cumpliría 25.

-Cumple 25, aún no ha muerto- se corrigió en voz baja, de vez en cuando corrían noticias sobre el hijo de Hades, pero hacía tiempo que no se había enterado de nada y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

 

Cuando Nico se fue Jason decidió darle un poco de espacio, sabía que él volvería pero las semanas se volvieron meses y cuando se dio cuenta había pasado un año, fue entonces cuando comenzaron a llegarle historias sobre Nico y sus peleas con monstruos, intentó localizarlo pero después de tres intentos en los cuales Jason llegaba al lugar solo para darse cuenta que Nico había desaparecido de nuevo, terminó aceptando que no podía hacer mucho, solo esperar a que el hijo de Hades volviera y esta vez él tendría algo que decirle.

 

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

 

-¿Jason? Te estoy hablando

Jason volteó hacia la voz que le hablaba y se encontró a Percy y Annabeth frente a él, no sabía cómo pero había llegado frente al departamento donde ellos vivían.

-¿Qué decías?- trató de sonar normal pero la verdad es que estaba molesto ya que habían interrumpido sus pensamientos sobre Nico.

-Quirón habló conmigo hace rato, dice que Nico irá al Campamento, ¿no es cool? Hace rato que no lo veo...

-Percy, creo que Jason no te está poniendo atención-murmuró Annabeth

-Lo siento, estoy un poco cansado. ¿Cuándo llegará?

-Calcula que en un par de días, pero sabes que con Nico nunca se sabe. Me pregunto ¿por qué se habrá ido?

Jason no le contestó a Percy, se disculpó nuevamente y salió corriendo de ahí, Nico iba a volver pronto y eso no era algo de todos los días.

 

Misguided ghosts

**NICO**

 

Pelear con las gorgonas era una cosa pero pelear contra el Minotauro y las gorgonas había sido demasiado, aun así se las había arreglado para derrotarlos, aunque había convocado a muchos guerreros muertos y estaba demasiado cansado, Nico logró llegar al grupo de semidioses que había estado siendo prisionero de los monstruos y los había guiado a la casa de un semidiós hijo de Hefestos, encontrar esas casas era difícil pero al parecer Nico tuvo suerte pero sabía que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo o los monstruos vendrían.

 

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts_

_Travelin' endlessly_

_Don't need no roads_

_In fact, they follow me_

_And we just go in circles_

 

Apenas tuvieron un vehículo cortesía de Henry, el amable hijo de Hefesto, Nico y su grupo compuesto de dos chicos llamados Ian y Sam de 9 años y dos niñas llamadas Lauren y Sophie de 8 y 9 años respectivamente; salieron de Indiana como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, Jules Albert ayudó a que el viaje fuera rápido, tenían un destino: el Campamento Mestizo.

_And now I'm told that this is life_

_That pain is just a simple compromise_

_So we can get what we want out of it_

 

Hablar con Quirón había sido un poco extraño para él, se consideraba un caso perdido, había recibido ofertas del centauro de quedarse en el campamento pero Nico nunca las aceptó, se decía que era porque le gustaba estar por su cuenta, pero en el fondo sabía que la verdad era otra.

 

_Would someone care to classify?_

_Our broken hearts and twisted minds_

_So I can find someone to rely on_

_And run to them, to them_

_Full speed ahead_

_Oh, you are not useless_

 

Ya casi no visitaba el Inframundo y hacía años que andaba de un lado a otro, siempre deseando tener un lugar donde quedarse y sentirse bienvenido. A veces hacía viajes cortos a NY para ver a Jason, no es que fuera un acosador, pero la idea la había sacado de una historia que Perséfone le contó sobre su propio padre, y aunque Nico no tenía el casco de invisibilidad de Hades sus poderes le permitían aparecerse y desvanecerse sólo para ver a Jason unos instantes; siempre lo encontraba leyendo o hablando con el resto de sus amigos, eso ocasionaba que Nico tuviera demasiadas emociones encontradas, por lo que después de asegurarse que Jason estaba bien desaparecía.

 

_We are just_

_Misguided ghosts_

_Travelin' endlessly_

_The ones we trusted the most_

_Pushed us far away_

_And there's no one road_

_We should not be the same_

_But I'm just a ghost_

_And still they echo me_

_They echo me in circles_

 

 

That’s what you get

**JASON**

Había llegado temprano a la colina del campamento, quería ser el primero en verlo, la mañana era hermosa, Jason sentía como el calor del sol llegaba a su piel. No sabía que iba a decirle o si en verdad iba a verlo ese día, pero quería estar ahí.

 

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide, you have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

 

-Hey- Jason volteó y vio que Percy también había llegado- ¿aún nada?

Jason negó y ambos continuaron esperando, de pronto un sonido llegó, eran gritos. A lo lejos Jason vio a Nico corriendo junto con unos niños, él los guiaba mientras un grupo de monstruos los perseguían, estando cerca de la entrada Nico les gritó que siguieran y él se giró a enfrentarse a los lestrigones, eran tres e iban directo al hijo de Hades, Jason y Percy sacaron sus armas y corrieron hacia Nico.

-Hora de lucirse Di Angelo-Percy había llegado junto a Nico y se estaba preparando para el primer golpe

-Entonces quédate atrás y déjame enseñarte cómo se hace- Jason pudo percatarse que Nico no se había sonrojado al hablar con Percy, eso era nuevo.

El hijo de Hades alzo su espada para dejarla caer con fuerza, el suelo se quebró y varios brazos de esqueletos salieron y comenzaron a jalar las piernas de los lestrigones, eso los tomó por sorpresa y aunque pelearon por quitarse a los esqueletos de encima poco a poco fueron jalados hacia el fondo de la grieta que se cerró.

Jason miró a Nico y vio que este sonreía satisfecho, mientras que Percy estaba asombrado.

-Buen truco, pero a la próxima déjame algo, vine por algo de diversión y no nos dejaste nada- se quejó Percy

-Hubieras seguido con tu sueño de belleza Jackson, como ves no era necesario que vinieras

-¿Qué pasó?- Nico ni siquiera miró a Jason, solo comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento.

-Estábamos cerca pero comenzaron a atacar el vehículo, tuvimos que salir de ahí antes de que explotara y corrimos durante un rato hasta llegar a la entrada, quería asegurarme de que estuvieran a salvo.

 

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

 

Nico siguió avanzando y se reunió con los chicos que ya estaban con Quirón.

-Gracias por cuidar de ellos Nico

-No fue nada Quirón, me alegra haberlos podido ayudar.

-¿Te quedarás a la comida? Has hecho un viaje largo y me imagino que necesitas descansar un poco.

-Estoy bien, ya puedo soportar pelear sin caer por el cansancio pero creo que la comida es algo que no se puede despreciar.

-Me alegro, podrías incluso dar una clase de espada, han corrido muchas historias sobre ti Hijo de Hades y los jóvenes campistas quieren conocerte.

Jason vio eso como una oportunidad de oro que no debía dejar ir.

-Vamos Nico, no todos los días los tres estamos juntos, apuesto que Percy y yo contra ti será algo que les gustará ver.

-Claro, ¿o tienes miedo?- Jason se sintió muy satisfecho consigo mismo, contaba con que Percy haría algo así, de esta manera Nico no tendría otra cosa que hacer más que aceptar.

-Dos contra uno… me parece que aun así acabaré con ustedes demasiado fácil; vamos a la arena.

 

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?_

_Cause I've burned every bridge I ever built, when you were here_

_I still try, holding on to silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've Heard_

El plan de Jason había funcionado, por una parte, no podía pelear por siempre, tenía que pensar en otra cosa antes de que el tiempo se acabara y Nico se fuera de nuevo. Cuando llegaron a la arena Percy y él se dirigieron hacia el lado norte, mientras que Nico fue hacia el otro lado, rápidamente empezaron a llegar los campistas, muchos murmuraban sobre Nico, habían escuchado historias y ya que era la primera vez que lo veían, se había convertido en la sensación; unos hijos de Ares les pasaron armaduras, mientras que Nico recibía la suya de un esqueleto que había convocado, los chicos que acompañó durante el viaje habían formado un grupo y estaban hablando con él.

-Las reglas serán las siguientes- la voz de Quirón se escuchó por todo el lugar- como saben estos tres semidioses son hijos de los tres dioses principales, así que se prohíbe volar, usar agua y convocar muertos- todos los campistas murmuraron desanimados- La pelea terminará hasta que alguna de las partes se rinda, pueden empezar.

-¿Algún plan?- le preguntó Percy

-Ve tú primero- el hijo de Poseidón asintió y se lanzó hacia Nico, con eso pensaba que ganaría tiempo para planear el siguiente paso.

Percy y Nico comenzaron a pelear dejando a los campistas impresionados, ambos eran muy buenos, casi no se veían sus movimientos, sin embargo después de unos minutos el ritmo de Nico comenzó a cambiar, sus golpes se hicieron más veloces y fuertes, Percy apenas tenía tiempo de detenerlo, de repente la tierra empezó a temblar y eso sacó de balance a Nico.

-Dijeron sin poderes Jackson

-No, dijeron que no podía usar el agua, no dijeron nada sobre terremotos

-Si así lo quieres…

De la sombra de los árboles cercanos se empezaron a arremolinar sombras que se dirigieron hacia Percy, quien por más que hacía que el suelo se moviera no pudo detenerlas, pronto quedó inmovilizado y no le quedó más que rendirse.

-Es tu turno Grace- era la primera vez que Nico le hablaba y eso hizo que el estómago de Jason se revolviera, tenía que improvisar algo bueno.

Nico se lanzó esta vez hacía Jason quien detuvo el golpe, la táctica de Nico fue la misma, ahora la entendía: él empezaba midiendo a su oponente, hasta que estaba seguro de todos sus movimientos usaba eso en su contra, así que tenía que hacer algo para evitar eso, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el Campamento aprendió a pelear como griego, así que ahora tenía que recordar sus raíces romanas para tratar de evitar que Nico ganara.

Su plan resultó… al inicio, cuando el ritmo de Nico comenzó a ser más rápido Jason comenzó a usar movimientos que aprendió entrenando con los romanos, eso hizo retroceder un poco a Nico pero después de un rato él comenzó a copiar sus movimientos.

-No puede ser- murmuró Jason

-Como ves he entrenado con ayuda, puedes cambiar al estilo que quieras Grace y yo siempre seré mejor.

Jason no creía aguantar más, poco a poco se iba cansando, así que tenía que tomar medidas desesperadas, convocó algunas nubes que empezaron a dispararle a Nico, aunque trató de no herirlo, solo quería cansarlo.

-Si a eso quieres jugar- Nico llamó nuevamente a las sombras y desapareció- Jason se había alejado esperando que la distancia lo ayudara- no puedes conmigo- Nico había aparecido cerca de él, así que tuvo que lanzar un golpe que fue detenido a tiempo y dirigir un rayo hacia la derecha de Nico.

-Puedo hacer esto todo el día Grace

-Bien, porque eso haremos- la pelea parecía imposible de ganar ya que ambos no se daban por vencidos, Jason sabía que tenía que lograr que Nico se cansara lo suficiente como para tener que descansar mucho tiempo, lo que quería entender era por qué Nico se comportaba extraño, parecía molesto con él.

 

Listen to your heart

 

**Nico**

 

“No puede ser, ¿cómo es que no se cansa?, por más que lo ataco él sigue defendiéndose”, se acercó de nuevo a él gracias a las sombras, parecía que por más que atacara Jason encontraba la forma de escabullirse, los rayos solo entorpecían su camino y eso lo molestaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que él atacara a Jason con todo lo que tenía, los rayos nunca iban directo hacia él, por lo regular lanzaba tres que lo hacían retroceder pero nunca cayeron cerca de él.

“Un momento, él no intenta lastimarme”, eso cayó como una piedra en el estómago de Nico, si Jason no quería pelear, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

-¡Pelea Grace!- Nico comenzaba a molestarse, ¿acaso Jason creía que seguía siendo alguien débil al que tenía que cuidar?

Jason no dijo nada y siguió peleando y alejándose de Nico, después de un rato Nico no podía seguir usando las sombras, así que solo decidió usar la espada como al principio. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad logró desarmar a Jason, justo antes de que el cansancio lo venciera.

-El vencedor es Nico di Angelo- anunció Quirón- Hijo de Hades- la multitud gritó emocionada; de pronto sintió personas a su alrededor, eran los chicos que había traído al campamento.

-Eso estuvo increíble- Ian parecía que iba a colapsar de la emoción- ¿puedes enseñarme? Quiero ser como tú

-¡No! Nico me va a enseñar a mí primero- interrumpió Sam

-Puedo enseñarle a ambos- los chicos sonrieron y empezaron a dar brincos de felicidad

-Nico, te ves cansado ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No te preocupes Lauren, solo necesito descansar un poco, antes de irme

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Sophie

-No puedes irte, dijiste que nos darías clases de espada- se quejó Sam

-Pero no me refería justo ahora- Nico sintió cuatro pares de ojos mirándolo tristemente- saben que ayudo a chicos como ustedes, por eso necesito volver a viajar

-¡Pero prometiste que el Campamento iba a ser como tener una familia!-gritó Ian, que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento

-Si pero…

-Chicos, Nico necesita descansar, ahorita no sabe lo que dice- Jason se había acercado sin que Nico se diera cuenta- dejen que tome una siesta para que se calme.

-No necesito una siesta Grace- Jason lo empezó a empujar hacia las cabañas

-Claro que sí, chicos Quirón les pondrá un video increíble, los veremos luego de la siesta de este chico malhumorado

 

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

 

Jason esta vez lo empujó más fuerte y Nico no pudo más que dirigirse a las cabañas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te ayudo un poco

-No necesito tu ayuda Grace, como ves puedo arreglármelas solo-Jason no dijo nada y siguieron caminando a la cabaña 13

-Me queda claro que puedes cuidarte solo

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién te crees Grace?- ya estaban llegando a la puerta- ¿qué fue lo de hace rato? No creas que no me di cuenta que me dejaste ganar.

-¿Eso te molestó?

-No estoy molesto Grace- Nico entró a su cabaña y cerró la puerta de golpe

-¡Nico!

 

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye._

 

Nico se sentó en su cama y esperó a que Jason se fuera, pero no lo hizo, después de unos instantes entró a la cabaña, su rostro estaba serio.

-Claro que estás molesto, ¿sabes por qué lo sé?-Nico alzó una ceja- porque desde que llegaste no me has llamado por mi nombre, al principio ni me mirabas, no sé qué te hice pero quiero que me expliques.

-No sé de qué hablas

Jason se sentó junto a él y Nico tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tomar su mano que estaba cerca de la suya.

-Nico por favor, quiero entender que pasó contigo, durante todo este tiempo te he buscado pero siempre desaparecías, no sé qué te hice pero no era para que desaparecieras así y no es como para que me trates como un desconocido.

-Así soy Grace, no hay nada que explicar, así que por favor vete.

 

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

La cara de Jason hizo que el corazón de Nico se cayera en pedazos, por un momento trató de retirar lo que había dicho pero no podía tenía que mantenerse así por su propio bien.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado Nico, porque yo…

Nico vio los ojos de Jason, el azul eléctrico que había extrañado por años lo atrapó, tenía que concentrarse pero había algo en sus ojos que le impidió apartar la mirada.

-¿Por qué tú qué?- dijo de manera altanera

-Porque te quiero

Esas palabras hicieron que Nico se pusiera de pie, no podía ser, debió haber escuchado mal.

-No, no, no puede ser…

-Lo es Nico, te quiero, y no como amigos, durante este tiempo he querido decírtelo, por eso te he buscado pero cada que llegaba a la ciudad donde te habían visto tú ya no estabas… yo… yo no sabía que más hacer.

 

_And there are voices_

_that want to be heard._

_So much to mention_

_but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic,_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind._

 

-Pero Piper y tú… creí que habías regresado con ella.

-No, sólo somos amigos, la vez que terminamos ella fue quien me ayudó a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, fui un tonto en no darme cuenta antes, pero tampoco quería arruinar nuestra amistad, sabía que tú estabas lidiando con lo de Percy, en un inicio creí que te fuiste por él.

La cabeza de Nico estaba dando muchas vueltas, todo lo que Jason le estaba diciendo parecía imposible, Jason lo había buscado durante este tiempo… no lo podía creer y él que lo había estado visitando sin que se diera cuenta.

-Di algo Nico, entiendo que te guste Percy pero créeme que mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, si necesitas espacio lo entenderé, pero por favor no te vuelvas a ir- Nico sentía que su corazón iba a salir por su garganta.

 

Give me love

 

**Jason**

Ya estaba dicho, no había vuelta atrás, decir lo que sentía hacía que se sintiera más ligero, pero Nico no decía nada, tal vez no fue buena idea, “¿qué hice?”

De pronto Nico tomó sus manos e hizo que se pusiera de pie, ambos se quedaron viendo unos instantes antes de que Nico fijara su vista al piso.

-No me fui por Percy- la voz de Nico sonaba a punto de quebrarse- me fui por ti

-¿Qué?- Nico puso una mano sobre sus labios para que no siguiera

 

_Give me love like never before,_

_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go,_

 

-Esa es mi naturaleza Jason- escuchar su nombre era lo que estuvo esperando todo el día- yo evito las cosas que no puedo manejar, por años tú estuviste conmigo y sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti, pero después de lo que pasó con Percy no quería arruinar la única amistad sincera que tenía. Todo este tiempo he pensado que tal vez me equivoqué, porque no tiene lógica que me sienta así por ti, éramos amigos y tú no me diste pie a pensar en algo más; me sentía culpable.

Nico quito su mano del rostro de Jason, por un momento trató de asimilar todo lo que había dicho, con cuidado puso una mano en la barbilla de Nico para que este lo mirara a los ojos.

 

_You know I'll fight my corner,_

_And that tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_

_No, I just wanna hold ya._

 

-Dilo de nuevo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estás enamorado de mí- Nico no dijo nada, así que Jason acortó la distancia entre ellos- mis sentimientos están claros, te quiero y no he dejado de pensar en ti Nico, olvida la culpa, sólo estamos tú y yo. Así que tú decides, podemos intentarlo o no, pero antes de que intentes salir corriendo quiero que sepas una última cosa: si tú decides irte no me importa el tiempo que me tome pero iré tras de ti y en algún momento volveremos a estar juntos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque somos inevitables- susurró Jason antes de besar a Nico, por un segundo su corazón se detuvo, pero eso no le importó, lo besó como hace años quería hacerlo, hubo una segunda vez que su corazón parecía no funcionar correctamente, fue cuando Nico le respondió el beso.

 

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?- preguntó Jason sonriendo

-Que si vamos a estar juntos vamos a necesitar practicar más de eso- Nico lo jaló de la playera y le plantó un beso, esta vez no fue tan delicado ya que ambos habían querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo.


	4. Give me love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pregunta inesperada para Nico....

**Nico**

-Jason ya llegué

-Estoy en la cocina

Después de un largo día entrenando a los campistas Nico quería descansar un poco, hacía un año que Jason y él habían conseguido un lugar para ambos cerca del campamento. Ambos accedieron a dar algunas clases durante la semana en el campamento, fuera de eso sus vidas eran normales, aunque de vez en cuando un monstruo aparecía pero no tenía oportunidad alguna contra ellos.

Nico encontró a Jason cocinando pasta que era su especialidad, le gustaba verlo cocinar así que se quedó un rato más viéndolo, después de un rato Jason volteó a verlo y sonrió.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Nico se acercó y lo besó

-Bien, Ian, Sam y Lauren regresaron de su misión en la mañana, así que hoy se cancelaron las clases para realizar un pequeño festejo.

-Me alegro, así ya no estarás preocupado

-Pff, para nada estaba preocupado, esos chicos han tenido al mejor entrenador del mundo- Jason lo miró divertido

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es ese fantástico entrenador?- Nico le ayudó a servir la comida para ambos

-Yo- Jason soltó una risa ante el comentario- es la verdad Jason, no sé qué harían sin mí

 

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

 

Cuando terminaron de comer, Jason sirvió un poco de vino, eso era para ocasiones especiales, Nico tomó su copa sin decir nada.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión especial? – Nico sabía que hoy no era su aniversario ni nada por el estilo

Jason no dijo nada, volvió a la mesa y se sentó tranquilamente, eso era extraño para Nico así que comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Nico, durante estos dos años que hemos estado juntos no hay día que no agradezca a los dioses el haberte conocido y me preguntaba si- Jason se levantó y fue hacia un lado de Nico e hizo algo inesperado: se arrodilló y sacó de su bolsillo una caja con un anillo- Nico, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

 

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

Nico se quedó sin aliento y sin palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, Jason puso el anillo en su dedo y se puso de pie con la sonrisa más grande que tenía. No había palabras para describir lo que Nico estaba sintiendo así que se acercó a besar a su ahora prometido, si alguien le hubiera dicho que Jason y él se casarían no lo habría creído, ambos eran diferentes pero como Jason le había dicho una vez: era inevitable que estuvieran juntos.

-¿Te das cuenta que tendrás que ir a pedirle mi mano a mi padre, verdad?

-Lo sé, por eso esperé a que fuera invierno para ir cuando Perséfone estuviera en el palacio, ella nos adora y creo que ayudará a que tu padre no me convierta en cenizas- Nico sonrió ante ese comentario

-Serías un montón de cenizas muy guapo

-Pero las cenizas no hablan ni cocinan, sé que extrañarías nuestras conversaciones y mi comida

-No sólo eso- Nico rodeo a Jason con sus brazos- extrañaría otras cosas, como esto- lo beso nuevamente, jamás se cansaría de eso- en verdad espero que tu plan funcione Jason, de lo contrario mi vida sería aburrida y sin comida.

-¿Sólo aburrida?

-Sí, tendría que buscar un hobbie como tejer o algo así, Jason no dejes que pase eso, odio tejer, así que más te vale que sobrevivas o terminaré volviéndome loco con muchas bufandas. Ahora ven aquí, me gusta besar a mi prometido.

-Y a tu prometido le gusta eso- respondió Jason antes de volver a besarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que no podía poner algo más en el resumen sin arruinar la historia...


End file.
